geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:Xenomorphosis 100%
Описание Wow. Just wow. This has to be my favorite 2.1 level. I’ve been waiting for this for weeks, and it’s finally out. Goose has been posting previews of this in GS for a long time, and it inspired Darwin’s “StarStruck”. I absolutely love all the designs, colors, decorations and not to mention the movement. The movement of the blocks is just so perfect in every single part. This is easily seen in the first spider part at 0:32. This level also has a bossfight, which I wasn't expecting at all when I was watching the previews of earlier parts. It's at 1:15, and I gotta say I love the gameplay for it. The attacks are fireballs, spikes and lasers, but they're all moving quite slow so it's not annoying to play. The level overall might look hard because of all the fast parts, but after a few practice runs I fluked it from about 40% to 100%. The problem was that I only got 2 coins and wasn’t recording, so I had to rebeat it. Unfortunately, Marwec did it just 30 seconds before me, so I lost that sweet 1st place. If this doesn’t get Epic Demon, I don’t know what I might do… (To RobTop) … �� Overall coin rating: Bronze. 1/4. Well, when everything else is perfect, usually the coins aren’t. And that’s also the case with this level. The coins are very easy to figure out how to get. They’re all on screen. Some collectibles would have easily improved that. The coins also require little extra skill, but they’re slightly harder, so I’m not gonna say that there’s no risk in taking them. But this will probably be a Medium Demon, so I expect a bit more when it comes to the difficulty. - 1st coin: Bronze. This coin is found at 1:10, where you have to skip the black orb, which makes you able to reach the coin. It isn't really harder than the normal route. You just have to figure out that you gotta skip the black orb. Would be cool if that coin was replaced with a collectible, although it should have been made a bit harder, and then the coin could have been unlocked later. Just an example to improve it a little bit. - 2nd coin: Bronze. This coin is at 1:26 during the bossfight. You just have to take a tighter route below one of the attacks. This is the normal no effort coin. This gets Bronze because of that. Obviously there is some risk in getting it, but it's not enough to get better than Bronze. - 3rd coin: Bronze. This coin is at 1:39, where you to use some orbs that are a little bit harder than the normal route. There's some late timing involved to get the coin. I think it would have been good enough for Silver if the first coin was a collectible that unlocked this coin path. But right now, it's just too little effort to get Silver. It's also not that hard to get it when you consider the difficulty of the level. Coins should be considerably harder than the normal route if they're not hidden. �� Level info ID: 44686830 In-game music: Cosminox by Blackhole12 http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/477238 �� Want me to play your level? https://goo.gl/forms/XRReOLzkfrA1CiWI3 �� Thumbnail by Wugi https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsxVDEGpxddz9dm7eeWkYYg �� Merchandise store https://teespring.com/stores/viprin �� My social links https://twitter.com/vipringd http://www.twitch.tv/viprinz (follow to get notified when I'm streaming!) https://instagram.com/vipringd/ https://plus.google.com/ vipringd Категория:Видео